BTTPF:Transcript/Part 1
(Title card) (Marty’s house. The family is eating second dinner.) Marty: “ Mom, do we have to go to the mall? It’s 9:34pm and it's very late. “ Lorraine: “ Yes, Marty. Your father wants to show you something-a time machine! “ Marty and George: “ Oh yeah! “ George: “ (holds up newspaper and reads) According to the newspaper, it was found at the mall, in the parking lot.“ Marty: “ How was it found, Dad? “ George: “ Well, some mad scientist must have left it there and nobody really noticed it until now. Now eat your dinner, Marty.“ Marty: “ Okay. (continues eating dinner, then stops eating dinner) Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! “ George: “ Sure thing! I just need to finish eating my dinner. “ Marty: “ Okay, fine. “ (continues eating dinner) (Lorraine picks up their dishes) ( Scene cuts to George and his son) George: “ Well, we can go to the mall now. “ Marty: “ Okay. “ (George with Marty dresses up to outerwear) (George goes to the car with Marty. They drive off to the mall.) Marty: “ Dad, where's Linda? “ George: “ Well, she's sleeping at the house, in her bedroom. “ Marty: “ Okay. “ George: (sighs) (They get out of the car, when suddenly smoke appears and a few seconds later it disappears) George: (gasps) “ Holy crap, who's that doctor? “ Marty: “ I don't know. Maybe it is Doctor Emmet Black, who I met when I was a teenager. " (Doctor. Emmett Black can heard over to Marty) Doctor. Emmett Black: “ Hello, Marty! “ (Marty walks to Doctor. Emmett) Marty: “ Hello, my favourite doc! What's up? “ Doctor. Emmett Black: “ We need to show you something! “ Marty: “ Yeah.. Doctor Emmett Black, what is it? “ (They goes to the time machine) Doctor. Emmett Black: “ It is a time machine, called ’Delorean’. “ Marty: l Oh! How it does work? “ Doctor. Emmett Black: “ I will show you how it works. “ (Marty sits in the seat) Doctor. Emmett Black: “ So, first.. you need to type the numbers. For example, if you type... “ (Emmett Black types 07/14/1789, 6:14 PM) Doctor. Emmett Black: “ That french day was.. Bastille Day. “ Marty: “ Yeah, oh crap.. but I wasn't born on Bastille Day. “ Doctor. Emmett Black: “ We know that you weren't born on Bastille Day. “ Marty: “ Yeah, I guess so. “ Doctor. Emmett Black: “ Okay.. so you wish to travel to 1955? “ Marty: “ Yes. “ Doctor Emmett Black: “ Alright, then. Hop in. “ (George, Marty and Doctor Emmett Black gets in the car, and soon it takes off and disappears.) (The camera was set to the time machine car in inside) George: Umm.. I was younger than 1985. “ Marty: “ We know that you were younger. “ George: “ Oh, OK. “ Marty: “ I have to tell you. “ George: “ What? “ Marty: “ We're going to 1955, the year that the doctor was 35 years old. “ George: “ OK. “ Doctor Emmett Black: “ We're almost here! “ Marty: “ Oh yeah! We're in 1955! “ (They get out of the car, looking George at 17 years old talking to Lorraine) Marty: “ You were younger than 1985, right George? “ George: “ Yeah. Because I was a teennager. “ Marty: “ Really? “ George: “ Yes. “Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon